All I Have to Give
by Bethany1
Summary: (song fic, please don't run!!) Usagi is lured in by the most popular boy at school and only her friends can see how bad he is for her - can she see it for herself before it's too late? (rated PG13 for sexual content)


Hi minna! Here's my first attempt at a short story and song fic. It's   
not really set in any timeframe -- it's before Usagi and Mamoru find out   
that they are the prince and princess but all four girls are in it.   
There is no Sailor Moon action in it, gomen. I hope you all like!  
Email! Email!!!  
HUGE thanks to my editor on this, Meara! Your great!  
Nope, really! - I don't own Sailor Moon! - No! I'm not kidding!  
And another thing.. I don't own the song "All I have to Give" either.  
*sigh* but boy would I like to. But for now (until I win the lottery  
or my rich uncle gets out of the poor house, which ever comes first)  
Backstreet Boys and all of them people own it. *sigh* doesn't Brian's  
eyes come to mind when people speak of Mamo-chan's blue eyes?   
Anyhowz.. while I'm blabbing... me and my ittsui-chan have our web  
site up and running!! Please go visit it! we have polls, weekly  
awards, best fanfiction awards, profiles, pics ect.  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/9333  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All I Have to Give  
By: Bethany ^_^  
Edited by: Meara  
Email: Bethany212@aol.com  
Rated: PG-13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked in the arcade, drawing the attention of almost  
Everyone present. Her long blonde hair was up in its usual style,   
and a tight orange dress with daises on it covered her figure. Her   
blue eyes were bright as she looked up at her escort.  
  
Keou Taro was a tall senior at Jyuban High School, and was   
easily the handsomest male at Jyuban. His light brown hair had the  
perfect texture, green eyes that seemed to hold a lot of experience.  
And when he decided he wanted to date Tsukino Usagi, of course she  
accepted. Who wouldn't have?  
  
But she was the only one who liked him. All of her friends had  
decided from day one that they hated him. And although Usagi couldn't   
figure out why, she had an uneasy feeling most of the time also.  
  
Rei looked up from her tea and glared her eyes into Taro's back,   
willing him to leave her best friend alone, allow her happiness that she   
would not find with him. The three other girls at the table noticed   
Rei's distraction and looked up themselves. Immediately Makoto started   
growling lowly.  
  
"That bastard," she spit under her breath.  
  
Ami nodded her agreement while Minako lowered her gaze. They   
couldn't quite place the feelings they had towards Usagi's boyfriend,   
but they didn't like it one bit.  
  
Usagi smiled widely, the joy never reaching her eyes. "Konnichi'   
wa minna!"  
  
Plastering on fake smiles, all the girls waved. The couple started   
towards the table but then suddenly stopped. Usagi looked up at Taro   
with a questioning gaze. Then she saw a pager in his hand.   
  
"It's the boys, I'll see you later." Without a word more he kissed   
her lips lightly and went for the door.  
  
"But Taro-chan, we were suppose to spend today together."  
  
Turning, she could feel his anger. "I said I'll see you later."  
  
Mamoru moved to the side to let the man through and growled under   
his breath when Taro pushed him slightly. Forgetting about it, he   
continued in the arcade, intent on seeing Motoki.  
  
All thoughts vanished as he was greeted with a blonde haired   
beauty, whose tears were falling softly down her face.  
  
"I don't know what he does to make you cry,  
but I'll be there to make you smile  
I don't have a fancy car to get to you,   
I'll walk a thousand miles..."  
  
Rei pushed her way to her best friend and placed a comforting arm   
around her shoulders. "Usagi, are you okay?"  
  
Hurriedly Usagi wiped her tears and smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Rei decided to let that one pass.  
  
Leading her back to their table, the girls quickly changed   
subjects to keep Usagi's mind off of him.  
  
--some time later--  
  
A man carrying a dozen roses interrupted their conversation. He   
approached the table uncertainly and glanced at the card in his hands.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
He handed her the bouquet and left quickly. Smiling slightly,   
Usagi opened the card. "Dear Usa, please forgive me. Love, Taro."   
  
Sighing, Usagi smiled at her friends. "See, he isn't that bad."  
  
Silence greeted her. Interrupting the uncomfortable silence,   
Motoki came up to the table. "Can I get you anything Usagi-chan?"  
  
Her eyes grew dark momentarily, "No thank you Motoki-kun, I'm   
fine."  
  
Everyone looked uneasily at anything except Usagi. "Okay, if you   
change your mind, let me know."   
  
No one said anything. But they knew they hadn't seen her eat in   
far too long. "Usagi-chan, you sure? If you have no money I'll let you   
borrow some," Ami requested quietly.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she insisted. "Umm, sorry minna, but I have to go   
now." Quickly she got up to leave, four worried girls and one heart   
broken guy in her wake.  
  
"I don't care if he buys you nice things,   
does his gifts come from the heart?  
I don't know  
but if you were my girl,   
I'd make it so we'd never be apart..."  
  
Mamoru stood up from his stool and watched Usagi's form disappear   
down the street. Sitting back down, he smiled sadly at his best friend.  
  
"I haven't a chance in hell."  
  
Motoki unclenched his fist and stared at Mamoru. "Not with an   
attitude like that you don't."  
  
His answer was Mamoru hitting his head on the counter.  
  
--A week later--  
  
Usagi skipped merrily down the street towards Taro's house. He   
had called her this time, not the other way around, wanting to meet her   
for lunch. Happily she agreed and left her house in her best outfit.  
  
Checking her dress before continuing up the stairs, she never   
realized he had opened the door already.   
  
"Usa!"  
  
"Oh!" she cried out. "I didn't expect you to open the door so   
soon."  
  
Chuckling lightly, Taro motioned her in. "My parents are out   
of town this week."  
  
Smiling, she entered the house and shut the door behind her.  
  
Mamoru watched her enter and took a deep breath. "Usako..."  
  
"But my love is all I have to give,   
without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you,  
but love is all I have to give..."  
  
Usagi walked beside Taro with a giant smile covering her face.   
He had taken her out to eat, and now they were walking through the park,   
watching the ducks waddle across the grass.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen so many baby ducks," she noticed,   
bending down to urge one towards her.   
  
Taro watched her with a gleam in his eyes that Usagi couldn't   
quite place. A smile dawned on him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
By then he was no longer listening. Slowly Usagi stood back up   
to sit beside him on the bench. "I would like to see the girls today."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I haven't spent a lot of time with them, I miss our get   
togethers."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Nodding, Usagi picked at her dress, "I wonder sometimes if they   
are angry with me for not being around." Tears filled her eyes, but   
she blinked them away.  
  
He never noticed.  
  
Another figure, however, did see them. And wished with all his   
might that he could comfort her.  
  
Suddenly Usagi was snapped out of her thoughts by Taro standing   
up. "I have to go, see you later Usa." Lightly he pecked her cheek   
and strode off.  
  
A tear slipped unnoticed down her cheek.  
  
"When you talk,   
does it seem like he's not even listening to a word you say?  
That's okay baby, just tell me your problems  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away.  
Does he leave?  
When you need him the most?   
Does his friends get on your time?  
Baby please, I'm on knees  
praying for the day that you'll be mine..."  
  
  
Before Usagi had time to stand up, he was back.  
  
"I changed my mind, come with me?"  
  
Wiping vainly at her face, Usagi followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako tapped on Rei's shoulder to get her attention. "Look,"  
she whispered. Rei and Makoto looked up, seeing Taro practically   
drag Usagi down the street.   
  
"What's going on?" Makoto growled.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it," Rei stated.  
  
But they had no real reason to stop her from going with him,  
so they kept their fears inside and prayed she'd be okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taro opened his front door and lead Usagi inside. Once there he   
grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her roughly. Surprised, Usagi   
tried to match the fury in his kisses. His hands started moving along   
her body, pulling and tugging at her dress. Usagi knew this was wrong,   
this was not what she wanted.  
  
"No," she whispered. He ignored her and continued on.  
  
Pushing her hands against his chest, she tried to remove his  
roaming hands. "Stop!"  
  
Taro stopped abruptly and glared at her. Before she knew what   
was happening, she landed hard on the floor, her cheek burning from   
the impact of his hand.  
  
Tears coursed down her pale face as she looked up at him. Rage  
had built to a peak and he was advancing towards her. Using speed she   
didn't know she possessed, Usagi ran past him.   
  
But not before he reached out and grabbed her.  
  
Pushing her roughly on the couch, he covered her with his weight.   
"Listen bitch," he spat, holding her hands to her sides. "The only   
reason I'm dating you is for this, and you will not deny me."  
  
"Wha..." Usagi mumbled, her head was aching from the force of his   
earlier hit. She could feel her grip on consciousness leaving  
her as he pushed on her body.  
  
Using the last bit of strength she possessed, her knee came up and   
hit him hard in the groin. Shock passed through his face as he fell off   
her and to the floor.   
  
Using the opportunity, she ran for the front door; never looking   
back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami played with her straw and glanced outside. "Something's wrong."  
  
"You feel it too?" Minako asked, her head tilted like she was   
waiting for a sound.  
  
Makoto stared at nothingness and Rei closed her eyes, hoping for a   
sign, something to help them.  
  
Motoki once again interrupted the silence. "Hey girls," he said   
lifelessly. "Have you seen Usagi?"  
  
"Hai," Minako answered. "Earlier."  
  
Motoki looked over his shoulder and nodded to Mamoru. "Was she   
all right? I mean, she hasn't been herself lately. I haven't seen her   
eat or anything."  
  
"Bastard," Makoto mumbled.  
  
Motoki stepped backwards and Makoto corrected her mistake. "Not   
you! Taro," she spit, eyes glassed over.  
  
"I don't like him," Motoki stated, getting all four girls attention.   
"He's mean to her, and makes her sad. I don't know why she puts up with him."  
  
All the girls nodded their agreement.   
  
The tension was broke by Usagi stumbling in, the left side of her   
face was bruised and tears streaked down her face. Everyone jumped up.   
Everyone jumped up, rushing to Usagi, but Mamoru got to her first.  
  
Usagi looked up in surprise as strong arms came protectivly around   
her, burying her face in his chest. Looking up, she seen Mamoru's blue   
eyes and worried face. "Mamoru?"  
  
Shaking his head, Mamoru grasped the last straw of control he had   
left. "Wha... what happened to you?"  
  
The answer was uncontrollable sobs as Usagi wrapped her arms around   
his neck and cried a river of salty tears onto his skin.  
  
"Shhh..." he cooed, rubbing her back. Slowly he led her to the back   
room of the arcade, four worried girls on their tail.   
  
Motoki put his hand out. "Just wait here," he commanded, shutting   
the door behind Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
Makoto punched her fist into her hand. "I'll kill him, I swear,   
I'll knock his ass dead."  
  
Minako gulped, slightly relieved that Makoto's temper wasn't   
directed at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru waited patiently for Usagi's tears to subside. He rubbed   
her back the entire time and whispered words into her ear. None of which   
he understood, but knew he was calming her.  
  
Slowly her crying stopped to a sniffle, and then all together. For   
a long moment neither moved. Usagi couldn't help but feel so safe in his   
arms, like nothing in the world could ever hurt her again while he was   
there holding her. A feeling she didn't understand stirred in her stomach   
and caused her to grip him more tightly.  
  
Mamoru was reveling in the feeling of her small form in his arms.   
She fit perfectly, her head laid sideways on his shoulder, breathing on   
his skin, her small arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He wished more   
than anything that this was under different circumstances.  
  
After another pause between the two, Usagi pulled back, much to her   
and his disappointment. "I, uh... thank you Mamoru-san."  
  
A strong, yet gentle hand came up and brought her chin up to face   
him. Usagi was mislead by the worry that was in his eyes. "Usagi-chan,   
what happened?" he asked softly.  
  
She tried to smirk, but only succeeded in sighing. "What?   
No Odango Atama?"  
  
Her face lifted in surprise at Mamoru's arms coming around her   
waist and hugging her tightly. "Please tell me Usagi, what happened?   
Who hurt you?"  
  
"Who...?" One hand lifted up to her bruised cheek and she yelped   
in pain from the pressure.  
  
Suddenly there was another, softer pressure upon it, lightly   
covering all areas of the mark. It took a while for her to realize he   
was laying soft kisses on her bruised cheek. And amazingly enough, it   
seemed to have a healing effect. Closing her eyes, she allowed him to   
continue, noticing how sweet his kisses were compared to Taro's. That   
thought caused her to shudder and pull away.   
  
"I... gomen," Mamoru let her go, his body aching to pull her  
close and never let go again.  
  
"But my love is all I have to give,  
without you I don't think I could live.  
I wish I could give the world to you,  
but love is all I have to give..."  
  
Usagi looked down at the floor for a long moment. Finally she   
gathered up the courage she was seeking. "He... he was being nice."  
She paused and looked up to find Mamoru watching her intently, listening   
to her every sound like it was his very breath.  
  
"We were at the park and he said he had to go. But he came back   
and took me to his house. I... I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't have.   
I mean, I wasn't trying to... " Another tear slid down her face, another   
following shortly until a rush of tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Mamoru unclenched his fist and immediately she found herself in   
his arms once more. "Kami-sama, Usa. Please... tell me he didn't do more   
than this," he pleaded, stroking a finger over her bruised cheek.  
  
"No," she whispered and felt Mamoru release the breath he had been   
holding in. Fury replaced his relief in seconds. "I'll kill him," he   
mumbled to himself, but she heard.  
  
"I... don't. It's over. He... I-" she gasped for air and flung  
her arms around his neck. "Oh Mamoru, why? Why are guys so mean?"  
  
"Not all of them are Usa, not all of them," he assured her.  
  
She choked on a sob. "But... he was so mean. He said that I was a   
bitch and the only reason he was dating me was to.." Here she broke down   
again.  
  
Rage like Mamoru had never known built up inside him, but he  
kept it in check. Usagi needed him and he was going to be here for her   
no matter what.  
  
"I don't understand," she sobbed.  
  
"Don't try to. It's okay now baby, I won't let anything happen to   
you ever again. Never," he swore. There was a steely edge in his voice   
that made Usagi feel as if he'd kill or die for her. That strange feeling   
reared its head up again. She wanted to kiss him, have him hold her for   
always.  
  
"Hey girl -- I don't want you to cry no more inside,  
all the money in the world could never add up to  
all the love I have inside.."  
  
Rei paced back and forth outside the room. Finally she could take   
it no more and pressed her ear up to the door just in time to hear Usagi   
tell Mamoru about what Taro had done.   
  
Her fist drew to her side, she motioned for the girls to follow her.   
  
Shortly they arrived in front of Taro's house. Without a knock, Rei   
went inside; Makoto, Minako and Ami in tow.  
  
They found Taro sitting on his couch, rubbing hiself in an attempt to  
ease the pain in his groin. "Who are you?" he spit.   
  
"Your worst nightmare," Makoto answered, shutting and locking the   
front door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru looked up at the ceiling, praying for guidance. Her body so   
close to his was making his heart pound. Words started slipping from his   
mouth before he had a chance to realize what he was doing.  
  
"Usako, I wish more than anything that I could kill anyone who   
dared put a hand on you. I promise, I'll never let anyone or anything hurt   
you again. Never. I'd die to see you happy Usa, please give me a chance?"  
  
"I love you, baby.   
And I will give it to you-  
all I can give, all I can give  
everything I have is for you,  
you -- you got what I need  
All that I have is for you..."  
  
The words seemed to stay in the air between them like dead weight.   
Mamoru held his breath, waiting for her refusal of him. He realized that   
if she said no, it would kill him both inside and maybe outside too. She   
held his life in her hands and could do with it as she pleased.  
  
"What... what are you saying?" she whispered. The strange feelings   
that had started earlier began invading her body. A longing she had felt   
every time she seen him now felt stronger, more secure; the purest thing   
she had ever felt.   
  
"I... I love you Usako. Kami-sama, I love you so much it hurts."  
  
She gasped, her feelings put into such sweet words from the mouth   
of the one she loved also. "I... oh Mamo-chan!" Throwing her arms tightly   
around his neck, she buried her face in his neck.   
  
"...I wish I could give the world to you  
but love is all I have to give  
It's all that I have...  
but my love is all I have to give  
without you I don't think I can live..."  
  
Long moments later Mamoru finally felt safe from his fear of her   
rejection. She hadn't rejected him like he feared. With all the love he   
felt for his little rabbit, he bent down and kissed her fully on the   
lips. Soft, gentle kisses that reminded her of soft wisps of air. When   
he parted her lips, she gasped slightly from the electric shock that   
traveled down her spine. His kisses were warm and made her knees go   
weak - nothing like the others she had experience earlier. She felt like   
she was on cloud nine and nothing would ever bring her down again.  
  
Slowly, lacking oxygen, Mamoru pulled away. "Oh Usako," he   
breathed. "I could very well be the happiest man alive."  
  
Smiling slightly, loving the sound of her new nick name, Usagi  
brought her gaze to match his. "I love you Mamo-chan. I think I always   
have."  
  
After a long, tight hug, Mamoru placed her on her feet once more.   
"Now I KNOW I'm the happiest man alive!" Their lips meet again and did   
not part for a long while.   
  
Across town, four girls left a three-story brick house, slapping   
their hands together in satisfaction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohhh... writer's block again... ugh! I always write these short stories  
when I have writer's block....  
Sooo, it's done!!! What did ya think??!! Like? Hate? Do I need to stop  
while I'm ahead? *grins*  
Email me!! Please!!!  
  
3 Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
  
  
  



End file.
